


Fantasies

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-04
Updated: 2001-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Inspired by a news article, Benny and Ray discuss their fantasies.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

fantasies

Title: Fantasies  
Author: Pita Patter  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m slash.  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Category: PWP  
Teaser: Inspired by a news article, Ray and Benny discuss fantasies.  
Warning: The news piece described below is real. Reuters News Agency distributed it on January 16th 2001.  
Many thanks are owed to Linda, for the lovely beta job. Thanks, hun.  
Disclaimer: The boys are not mine, Alliance owns them, yada yada yada. Big sigh. Comments are always welcomed at 

pitapattr@yahoo.com.

 

****

Fantasies

By Pita Patter

 

Ray Vecchio stepped out of the bathroom still feeling sleepy, even though it was past nine in the morning. Last night had been a rough shift, and he had not come home until 2 a.m. 

He went into his room and changed the short pyjamas to slacks and a turtleneck pullover, still trying to shrug the last vestiges of sleep. It was his day off and he wanted nothing to do with crime for at least the whole day.

The Italian's step was light as he entered the kitchen. There was a fresh pot of coffee and without a second thought Ray took out his mug and filled it with the hot liquid. The rich scent hit his nostrils before the welcomed bitter taste invaded his senses. It was so soothing and comforting. Walking towards the living room, Ray grinned, as his veins seemed to take in the liquid. 

The front door opened and Dief trotted happily in, followed by his human companion. Ray bent to scratch behind the wolf's ears and was graced with a nuzzle in his knees. Benton Fraser put the newspaper on the coffee table, smiling. "Good morning, Ray."

"Good morning, Benny." Benny kissed Ray lightly, tasting the coffee he had left brewing in the pot.

Dief went to his favourite spot on the living room floor of the apartment the couple had begun to share a few weeks ago. Ray seemed puzzled to see Benny at home. "I thought you had to work today."

"Actually, Ray, Constable Owitz asked me to change shifts with him. I don't have to be in until Monday morning."

Ray beamed. "Really, Benny? A whole weekend off?"

The Mountie was also smiling, too. "Yes, Ray." 

"Wow. We should do something different." Ray located the paper, took a seat on the couch and started to shuffle through the pages. "Let's see what we can do. What would you like, Benny?"

"Whatever you wish, Ray." Benny stared at his lover as he browsed the entertainment section in the newspaper, very aware that all he wanted was to be near Ray. Anything else was secondary to that.

"Let's see if we can find a movie, or a good play." Ray raised his head from the newspaper. "Or a museum. Would you like to go to a museum?" 

Benny went back into the kitchen and took his own mug for some coffee. Returning to the living room he answered, "A museum sounds fine, Ray, and it is a good thing Chicago has so many fine museums. It reminds me of all I read in the big cities in Canada. I don't know many of them, since I was only stationed in Moose Jaw, and it was sometime ago." Then he noticed the silence. "Ray?" 

"Hmm?" Benny saw Ray intently reading a piece of news.

"Did you hear what I just said?" 

Ray finally looked at him. "Not really, Benny. Listen to this. There is this research, or poll, or something. It says that more than three quarters of the people in the world have erotic fantasies, but less than 50% turn them into reality". 

The Canadian sat beside Ray, balancing his coffee mug and peeking at the paper Ray was reading. "Really?"

Ray put his finger in the news and showed Benny. "And there is more. The study shows that people of Latin background are 95% more active in relation to other ethnic groups in acting out their sexual desires. It also sustains that almost two thirds of the people fantasize about their own partners or people they already know, including, but not limited to, co-workers."

Benny raised his eyebrow and nodded before sipping some coffee. "Very interesting. How accurate can this research be?"

Ray shrugged, still looking at the paper. "I don't know, Benny. It's in the newspaper, isn't it? It has to have some scientific value, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily, Ray. You see, often a news article is based more on a poll than a scientific survey and the difference between them, according to sociologists, implies that - " 

"Whatever, Benny. If you must know here says that this study was made at the request of a romance publishing house called Harlequin Enterprises and it interviewed 5.484 people all over the world, bonded or otherwise."

Benny considered carefully. "Ah."

Ray turned his head at supersonic speed, slightly annoyed. "What?"

"What what, Ray?"

"That ah. What was that ah for?"

"Nothing, Ray. It was a mere ah." 

Ray eyed Benny carefully. The Canadian sighed and put his coffee mug on the table. "You said 5.484 people were interviewed." Benny kept staring at his lap.

The cop relaxed and nodded. "That is what the paper said." 

"And that Latin lovers acted out their fantasies at a higher frequency rate than any other ethnic group." Benny licked his lower lip, still not looking at Ray. 

"I believe the numbers cited were 95%, Benny." Ray felt his blood stirring in his veins, his voice becoming softer.

"So, I... was wondering, Ray." Benny hesitated, licking his lips again. This time Ray's blood increased its speed in his veins. "You have Latin background, don't you?"

Ray folded the paper carefully and put it away on the coffee table, answering carefully. "I am Italian, Benny. It makes me Latin."

"And, uh, did you...?"

"Did I what, Benny?" 

"Did you, uh, act out your fantasies, Ray?"

Ray grinned. "Benny, I have to admit. Having you as my lover was my best fantasy acted out ever. It was many people's fantasies, I am sure, but you are mine now." 

Benny blushed, still avoiding Ray's lusty gaze. "So... you don't have any more fantasies, then?"

Ray got closer to Benny, his voice getting husky as he spoke directly into that beautiful Canadian ear. "I didn't say that."

It was Benny's turn to feel fire in his veins. "So you do?" 

Ray's breath tickled in Benny's ear as he kept his mouth open. "Mm-hmm".

Benny felt his voice rising, along with his breathing rate. "And can you, uh, tell me, what these fantasies are?" 

Ray's body did not touch Benny's, but the heat generated by it was starting to make Benny perspire. Ray's voice got lower and even more husky and sexy. "I always had this one fantasy, Benny. A fantasy of getting you into bed for a whole weekend. And you would be mine. And I would do with you as I pleased. A lustfest like you've never seen." 

Benny tried to repress a whimper at the sound of those sexy words - and failed. "So, Benny," Ray licked the shell of his lover's ear. "Now we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

His voice cracking, he whimpered, "Ray".

Ray grinned. "What do you want to do, Benny?" Another lick. "Huh?"

Benny closed his eyes and tried to assess his situation as he concentrated on filling his lungs with oxygen. His jeans were getting tighter. His breath was getting heavy and he felt dizzy. His Ray was getting horny. 

Then the touch undid him. Ray's lips touched his neck, and he shivered, whimpering once more. Before he knew it, his lips were all over Ray's, and his arms were around Ray's body, pulling him closer, his tongue pressing to gain access to that beautiful Italian mouth. Benny did not remember moving at all, but suddenly he had Ray under his assault. 

The Italian was half sitting, half-laying on the couch, enticing Benny. Benny pulled Ray's shirt from his pants, and Ray was doing the same, a sense of urgency in both men's movements. The Italian's hot Latin blood flared. Thank God it was not a working day, Ray thought to himself, and he would not have to deal with Benny's red tunic, lanyard and Sam Browne belt!

Since both men were so eager to get each other's clothes off, in no time they were naked against each other, Benny's oral fixation focused this time on Ray's nipples. They were moaning and panting as they explored each other's bodies. 

Benny's talented mouth began to trace a path downward until his tongue found Ray's beautiful navel. The Italian emitted a deep moan as Benny's tongue circled and licked and tasted his navel, his legs starting to tremble. Then Benny moved lower, to the inside of his thighs as he settled between Ray's legs. His small, deep kisses travelled around Ray's flesh as his hands gently squeezed the delicate and firm spheres.

Ray let his body lay fully on the couch, sighing in pleasure. The sensations were almost as overwhelming as his emotions. Every time he imagined he was at the peak of his pleasure, Benny would find a new touch, a new spot, and Ray would start bucking again. He could not help to feel proud at the thought that he inspired this passion in his controlled Mountie. Benny sometimes reminded him of a pressure pot, hot and ready to explode if properly induced. And Ray was sure now that he induced his lover correctly. 

The full Canadian lips sucked gently at the weeping tip of his cock, making him let out a small cry at the touch. Those beautiful lips closed around Ray and he was taken whole, swallowed inch by inch, harboured in a safe and loving haven of Benny's warm mouth. It was becoming unbearable. So much pleasure.

"Benny... Oh, Benny..." If he hadn't his mouth so full, the Mountie would have smiled at the needy tone of his lover's voice. This was as close to begging as Benny had ever heard from Ray. He could feel the pressure building inside Ray, so he attacked the cock between his lips with increased energy. He teased, he sucked, he licked and lapped. His hand held the base firmly as his mouth worked on the exposed tip, the circumcised head in willing submission to his oral caresses. 

Benny used his fingers on Ray's balls and parted his lips at the same time, taking him further and further inside his mouth. His name was spoken louder, and he took more of Ray, fighting the gag reflex. Benny changed the angle and plunged further, until he felt pubic hair tickle his nose. He looked up, saw the statement of pleasure in Ray's face and then their eyes met.

Benny tried to pronounce Ray's name while having him whole in his throat. The result was a deep hum at the back of the throat, a vibration that reverberated to Ray's cock. The Italian almost yelped. Benny repeated the sound, then his head backed out a little, his lips pressed even tighter on the swollen meat. 

Ray was almost insane. He tried not to move too much, nor buck his hips, so his hands were closed in fists, his eyes squeezed shut, and Benny's name was babbled like a mantra. But when the humming stopped and the sucking began, Ray knew he was lost.

 

Colours exploded before Ray's eyes as Benny went on sucking and licking and tasting all shades of his Italian. Unable and unwilling to hold under the Canadian's caresses anymore, Ray came in a shattering climax, yelling Benny's name in abandoned passion as his whole body went stiff and almost off the couch.

Benny licked and sucked and cleaned him thoroughly for a few minutes. When Ray landed back on the couch, he was not even sure he could remember how to make his lungs function again. He seemed to be totally out of oxygen, his muscles made entirely of rubber. Then his legs were up at Benny's shoulders, and he could feel the tip of his lover's engorged cock nudging his entrance. He opened his eyes, and met Benny's blue ones, dark with arousal. The Canadian was shivering in anticipation.

"Ray?" He whispered.

"Yes, Benny, please." In seconds, he was filled, full, complete. No sensation was better than having Benny all around him. In his present condition, half-recovered from a mind-blowing orgasm, Ray wondered if this was a dream, or maybe the so-called sweetest of deaths. His Benny was with him, joined in the most beautiful way.

"Ray..." Benny thrust inside Ray at an almost gentle pace first, one that turned frantic and urgent. Ben's small gasps settled the rhythm and Ray tried to match the thrusts. In less time than Ray expected, Benny's body went stiff and his hot semen poured inside Ray. The Canadian's body went limp and Ray hugged him hard. 

They lay together in the couch, snuggled in post-orgasmic bliss that ended into a light doze. Ray stirred lightly and kissed the broad chest that pillowed his head. "I love you, Benny." Benny moaned then mumbled something that almost sounded like "I love you, too" as he held Ray closer, their legs entwining. 

"Benny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a fantasy, too?"

"Yes, Ray."

Silence. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Don't you want to be surprised, Ray?" 

A wicked grin appeared in full Italian lips. "You want to surprise me?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Cool." Then he thought better. "But that's not fair. I told you my fantasy. Can't you at least tell me one of yours?" 

A sigh. "OK, Ray." Benny made his fingertips trace Ray's arm as he spoke. "I had a fantasy that someday I would be able to tell you I loved you, Ray. My fantasy was that we could be together intimately, and I would have your love, and you would tell me I had yours, too. In this fantasy, we would make love every chance we could. Every time we would be making love. Every now and then we could get a bit spicy, but I know we would never hurt each other because we love each other too much for that. That is my fantasy, Ray."

There was silence. "Benny, you are not Latin." Ray's voice was low and respectful.

"Of course not, Ray. My ancestors are from Scotland, as you very well know." 

"Well, then you just beat the odds, Benny. Despite that survey, you made your fantasy come true."

"I know, Ray." He held Ray tighter against his body and kissed the top of his head deeply, his heart beating faster with unending love, a love matched only by the one he knew was felt by the Italian in his arms. "I know exactly the type of odds I have just beaten."

The End

* * *


End file.
